Les chroniques venues de l'au delà
by WoR
Summary: Ils pensaient trouver le repos éternel après la boucherie des Hunger Games et de la Révolte... Ils avaient tort. Collaboration avec KatnissLjay !
1. Bienvenue au paradis

**Disclaimer** : Les Hunger Games ne nous appartiennent pas, sinon on se ferait plein d'argent et on vivrai dans une villa Winchester avec Finnick à poil :D (Attend, c'est déjà ce qu'on fait...)

Bonjour ! Ici Writing of Rawrs et KatnissLjay. Eh oui, on fait une nouvelle co-écriture ! Cette fois, pour une vraie fic :D Enfin, pour une fic d'OS. L'idée est de rencontrer un des personnages mort des livres dans chaque chapitre, afin de voir comment ça se passe pour lui au paradis. Ça t'intéresse ? Continue de lire ! :')

Bienvenue dans nos têtes de débiles... !

* * *

**Les chroniques venues de l'au-delà**

Les portes sont immenses.

Elles sont aussi oranges, et la vieille femme trouve ça quand même un peu étrange. Elle a toujours pensé que les portes du paradis seraient blanches, va savoir pourquoi.

Elle reste immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il n'y a pas de lumière au bout de couloir, d'ange ou de dieu pour l'accueillir, juste… des portes.

D'un pas hésitant, la vieillarde aux cheveux blancs et aux rides un peu trop nombreuses à son goût s'avance des quelques mètres de ce qu'elle croit la séparer du paradis. Elle appuie de ses mains tremblantes – elle pensait qu'en mourant elle serait enfin de débarrassée de ses rhumatismes et de la maladie de parkinson, c'est quoi cette histoire ? – sur les portes, essayant de les ouvrir.

Rien ne bouge.

– Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ?

– Je pense que vous êtes sensée appuyer sur la sonnette ? dit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Se retournant, elle aperçoit un adolescent boutonneux aux nombreux tattoos et aux longs cheveux bleu-jaunes.

– La sonnette ?

– Là, à gauche.

La vieille femme ne réagit pas et il s'avance en soupirant.

– Je sais que les vieux ça réfléchit pas vite, mais c'est quand même assez logique, non ? Si tu veux entrer quelque part, tu sonnes à la porte, dit-il en appuyant sur la sonnette.

– C'est qui ? dit une voix grave se répercutant dans le vide de l'endroit.

– Moi je suis Cyne.

Il se tourne vers la femme, les sourcils levés.

– Ton nom ! lui murmure-t-il.

– Oh ! Euh… Je sais plus très bien, en fait…

– Je m'en fous, de vos noms. Venez-vous de l'univers des Hunger Games ?

– Ouais, je suis du Capitole.

– M-moi... Moi aussi.

– Et vous êtes bien morts ?

– Ça devrait, rétorque Cyne.

– Parfait. Bienvenue au paradis, répond la personne d'une voix morne.

Les immenses portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrer les deux nouveaux venus du Capitole.

Et devant eux se trouvent… Tous les personnages morts de la trilogie des Hunger Games.


	2. Glimmer

_Glimmer_

Des vallées verdoyantes, de gentils chinchillas qui s'ébattent dans l'herbe, quelques canards sur lesquels il ne faut pas marcher pour une raison absurde, un petit étang où l'eau est si claire que l'on peut apercevoir sans peine les poissons qui y vivent. Un tableau enchanteur dont je suis le plus beau personnage. Oui, je reste sur mon rocher, je pose, j'attends que l'on me complimente. Régulièrement des personnes viennent me voir.

– Mademoiselle…

– T'es naze, dégage…

– Comme tu es charmante, Glimmer ! Vraiment, depuis que ton visage a dégonflé, tu es ravissante.

– Tu te trouves drôle, Marvel ? Je te signale que tu es dans MON instant de gloire, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de venir devant chaque personne qui est sous le feu des projecteurs ?

– Je sais pas… Mon côté moustique qui aime la lumière sans doute ?

– Va-t-en avant que je t'écrase comme un insecte. Tu gâches ma beauté là !

– Et tu ne fais que ça ? Poser toute la journée sur ton caillou ?

– Oui et c'était parfait avant que tu n'arrives !

– Ah… Et bien si tu le prends comme ça…

Marvel me pousse dans l'étang et je tombe dans une explosion d'éclaboussures.

– Magnifique l'œuvre d'art !

– Marvel, je vais t'étriper ! Attends que je t'attrape !

– Les bains de boue sont excellents pour la peau, ta préparatrice te l'a bien dit avant les Jeux.

– Je vais te monter comment elle est bonne la boue, tu vas voir !

– Allez viens ma belle, attrape-moi.

– Non mais c'est incroyable, même au paradis tu ne vas pas me foutre la paix ?

– Je suis né dans un seul but : celui de te pourrir la vie et, en l'occurrence, la mort !

Je saute sur Marvel pour l'étrangler. Je suis dans une rage si folle que je ne prends pas le temps de retirer la grenouille qui trône dans mes cheveux.

– Hey, regarde dans tes cheveux ! Vas-y, embrasse-là, c'est peut-être ton prince...

– Arrête de rire ! Je pensais avoir le repos éternel et il faut encore que tu viennes tout gâcher.

– Je ne gâche pas tout, je t'occupe ! Nuance. Depuis que les guêpes tueuses t'ont achevée tu es vraiment détestable. Il faut savoir rire un peu.

– Je suis morte sombre crétin ! Les morts n'ont pas d'humour. Comment puis-je être un fantôme présentable si tu… ATTENTION LE CANARD !

– Hein ?

– COIN ! COIN ! COOOOIN !

– Bravo Marvel, tu as marché sur un canard !

Saint-Pierre apparaît soudainement devant nous et je déglutis bruyamment. Je redoute le châtiment.

– Vous avez marché sur un canard. Mon châtiment sera terrible ! Vous allez être enchaîné l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité !

Il crée un lien magique entre eux et ils ne peuvent plus fuirent. Glimmer soupire avec désespoir.

– Bravo Marvel, y'a pas à dire, tu es un champion !

_Ma mort est fichue._


	3. Tribut du Trois

Merci Cha9512, Carnivore-Encore, Anonymette, Clameun et une Guest pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait super plaisir ! On vous envoie Finnick pour les filles et Glimmer pour les garçons ! ;)

* * *

_Tribut du Trois_

– Hey, salut… euh…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je pensais qu'au moins, au paradis, j'aurais un nom.

La voix grave à l'entrée, quand je lui ai demandé si j'en aurais un, m'a dit que je pouvais toujours rêver. Charmant bonhomme.

Et c'est drôle, mais sa voix me rappelait celle de Claudius Templesmith. Sauf qu'il n'était pas encore mort, si ?

– Tu peux m'appeler Garçon du Trois, dis-je finalement à la Renarde.

Je l'aime bien, cette fille. C'est un peu à cause d'elle et de Katniss que je suis mort, mais peu importe, hein ? Je préfère encore me tenir avec elle plutôt que Cato. Cette sale brute qui m'a cassé le cou de façon si peu grandiose. Je veux dire, je me doutais bien que j'allais mourir. Mais là, c'était quand même un peu décevant. J'étais assez cool jusque là, non ? J'avais manipulé les bombes et tout…

– Je comprends ton sentiment, compatis la fille aux cheveux roux en posant une main sur mon épaule. Moi non plus, j'ai pas de nom. Et puis, c'est quand même chiant, parce qu'en fait, y'a que Katniss qui m'appelait la Renarde. Et voilà que ça devient mon nom pour tout le monde.

– Bah au moins, t'as un surnom, dis-je en me renfrognant.

– Certes, certes… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon dans la vie ?

– Dans la mort tu veux dire ?

– Ouais… Ici, quoi.

– Je déterre des bombes antipersonnelles pour que personne se fasse exploser.

– Et ça sert à quoi, puisqu'on est tous morts ?

Je la regarde, fronçant les sourcils. Elle a un point, quand même.

– Je sais pas trop, dis-je finalement.

– Réfléchis-y, Garçon du Trois. Réfléchis-y. Tu devrais te trouver autre chose.

Elle s'éloigne, subtilisant des objets dans les poches des passants.

Ma réflexion n'est pas longue. J'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Je pourrais bien me mettre comme but de trouver mon nom, mais pour ça, faudrait que Suzanne Collins meure. Et j'ai pas l'impression que ça va arriver bientôt.

Tant pis.

Je m'agenouille, commençant à déterrer une nouvelle bombe. Je peux savoir pourquoi il y en a autant ?

Et j'explose.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la Renarde se tient au dessus de moi, l'air moqueuse.

– Je t'avais dit que t'aurais dû faire autre chose.

Je tente de parler, mais ma bouche et mes cordes vocales ne me répondent pas. Rien ne me répond. Ah oui, mon corps a explosé.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être pris comme ça pour l'éternité ?

_Génial._


	4. Cato

Merci pour vos commentaires ! :3 Ils sont très appréciés :D

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc… dit Cato.

-Le paradis ! lui réponds un petit poney rose.

Cato tord le coup à la créature couleur bonbon et continue de tabasser des nuages en pestant.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ! C'est nul ! Je voulais aller en enfer moi ! Barbuc et luxure toute la journée ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'on me considère comme un martyr et donc malgré tous mes meurtres on m'envoie dans ce lieu rempli de poneys aux couleurs improbables qui font mal aux yeux !

-Bonjour, je suis Fluffy !

-Fluffy ?

-Oui Fluffy la fée du Fluff !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

-Et bien je suis la fée qui met du Fluff dans les fanfictions d'Hunger Games.

-Dans les fanfi QUOI ?

-Fanfictions ! Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ?

-Non… tu es un peu débile non ?

-Mais non, c'est une impression ! Une fanfiction est une histoire sur vous…

-Attends, c'est à cause de toi que des gens font des personnages tout heureux et pour qui les Jeux finissent bien ?

-Oui ! Fluffy la fée du Fluff pour te servir !

Cato saute sur la fée afin de l'étriper, il l'étouffe dans la crinière d'un poney jaune.

-Les Jeux c'est sanglant, c'est des têtes qui volent, du meurtre, des coups vicieux puis la gloire ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre !

-Mmmphgraouphmh

-RÉPONDS !

-Humphgraouphnnpfniuf

-Ah oui, mince, on ne peut pas être étouffé et répondre en même temps…

Cato relâche Fluffy qui tousse des crins jaunes

-Kuft kuft, Ce n'était pas très gentil.

-Les Jeux ce n'est pas gentil !

-Oui j'ai bien compris le concept mais il faut que tu saches une chose importante…

Fluffy fait apparaître une sphère dorée au creux de ses mains et éteint la lumière du paradis.

-Hey, qui a éteint !?

-Panique pas Marvel, c'est l'autre folle… pourquoi tu es attaché à Glimmer ?

-Lis le premier chapitre…

-Cet idiot a marché sur un canard ! crie Glimmer.

-Abruti… Et toi pourquoi tu éteins la lumière ?

-Pour faire plus angélique et prophétique !

-Ah… mais tu es une fée…

-On s'en fiche ! Alors écoute-moi bien…

Fluffy prend une voix sombre et profonde pour accentuer le coté dramatique de la situation.

-Désormais tu es un personnage d'une histoire épique, même mort tu ne connaîtras pas le repos car dès à présent les auteurs pourront t'invoquer à tout moment pour que tu apparaisses dans leur histoire… surtout s'il y a du Fluff !

Fluffy éclate d'un rire démoniaque, mais pas trop parce qu'on est au paradis.

_Cato pousse un cri de désespoir. Il est maudit jusqu'à la fin de FFnet…_


	5. Rue

Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos commentaires :3 On n'update pas souvent, mais bon, on a d'autres fics aussi ^^' Enjoy !

* * *

Une petite fille à la peau mat et aux grands yeux noirs regarde la mer, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle la voit. Elle est fascinée par cette eau qui avance et recule sur le sable, elle aimerait y plonger mais l'inconnu lui fait peur. Mais c'est tout de même moins terrifiant que l'espèce de bonhomme violet avec un triangle sur la tête qui s'approche d'elle :

– Bonjour petite fille ! Oh pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

– Parce que je suis morte pendant les Jeux et que je ne verrai plus jamais ma famille… Pourquoi tu es ici ?

– Avec trois autres amis fluos, nous étions les héros d'une série télé pour les enfants mais une gamine avec un sac à dos, un singe et un renard qui parle à moitié pas français nous a pris notre place !

– La mort ça craint…

– Tu n'as pas lu la brochure ?

– Quelle brochure ?

– La brochure qui s'intitule « C'est con de mourir jeune mais ce n'est pas si grave ! »

– C'est une plaisanterie ?

En guise de réponse l'étrange personnage sort un papier d'un endroit qu'elle ne préfère pas identifier et lui tend. Voici ce quelle peut lire :

_« C'est con de mourir jeune mais ce n'est pas si grave !_

_Vous êtes un enfant qui n'a pas eu de chance ? La victime d'un psychopathe ? Ou un personnage de livre tragiquement décédée dans des conditions affreuses ? Cette brochure est pour vous !_

_Ne déprimez pas, n'appelez pas papa ou maman de toute façon ils ne viendront pas ! Profitez du paradis, la plage, les magasins de jouets où tout est gratuit, les fontaines de chocolat… oui vous êtes au paradis, félicitations !_

_Mais qu'est-de donc le paradis ? C'est un jardin magique, mais pas le même que celui où pousse les bébés, dans le ciel. Seul les gens bien vont au paradis, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ? C'est merveilleux ! Ici vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, à part des bêtises !_

_Mais que se passe-t-il si vous faites des bêtises ? Un monstre mangeur d'enfant viendra vous enlever… à moins que ça ne soit pédobear qui vous trouve !_

_Bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie pleine de mort. »_

La petite fille est très septique à la suite de la lecture de cette brochure, depuis quand il y a des monstres au paradis ? À l'entrée, on lui a juste demandé de ne pas marcher sur les canards. Elle commence à trouver ce personnage vraiment bizarre, quelque chose lui dit de fuir. Elle se risque à poser une question :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je suis mangée par le monstre ? Je ne peux pas mourir deux fois !

– Tu vas au paradis du paradis ! Puis après il y a le paradis du paradis du paradis et le paradis du paradis du paradis du paradis….

Rue laisse le bonhomme violet dans son délire paradisiaque et fuit à toute jambe.

C'est pas le paradis, c'est un asile de fou !


End file.
